Episode 42
The Thing Below, Part 2 * We return to the fight on the Aboleth's turn. It makes two of it's attacks on Tristram. * Olivia heals Tristram with a healing word and vicious mockery combo."Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" * The Aboleth knocks Tristram right back unconscious with its legendary action. * Vahlka heals herself for 15 hp with her lay on hands, saving the rest for curing diseases. She also casts spirtual weapon and misses the aboleth with it. * Godfrey casts fly, and continues to be the Eldritch Blast Machine Gun ™. * Barkley throws off her phantasmal force, healing words Tristram, and attacks the aboleth with a sacred flame. Barkley grabs Trist and drags her away from the aboleth, provoking an opportunity attack that knocks her unconscious again. * Barkley and Trist get immediately pulled into the water by the lair action. * Lucius magic missiles the moist boy. * The Aboleth beats Barkley up, Olly cutting words a crit to stop it from being a crit and saves Barkley from getting dropped. * Vahlka charges in and misses both attacks, but hits with her spiritual weapon. * Godfrey continues his aerial Eldritch Blast assault, like you do. * Vahlka gets whacked, Olly spares her 2 damage with a cutting words. * Barkley drinks a healing potion and sacred flames a nerd fish. * The Aboleth whacks Vahlka and knocks her out for the 4th time. * Olivia healing words Vahlka AGAIN and viciously mocks the fish. It Legendary Action attacks Vahlka and misses (For once) * Tristram summons a Lion who flounders around in the water and tries to attack the aboleth. The Aboleth whacks Vahlka again with another legendary action. Knocking her down a 5th time. * Vahlka succeeds her death save, then gets legendary action smacked to force her to fail two death saves. * Barkley picks our intrepid paladin back up with a cure wounds. She's conscious again. * Lucius casts Ray of Frost and hits the aboleth. It's looking real rough but hanging in there. * Olivia does the healing thing. Vahlka is conscious again. He legendary action attacks Vahlka again... knocks her out a 6th time. * Tristram uses her robe of useful things to summon two mastiffs? They bork. * The Lion tries and fails. * Vahlka fails a death save. At the end of that turn the legendary action kills her. * The puppers attack!!! They are useless. * Barkley disengages and chugs another healing potion. Lucius frost blasts it again. The Aboleth hauls himself up on top of the bridge to make its final stand on top of Vahlka's mangled body. It makes another round of attacks on Lucius. * Olivia dissonant whispers the Aboleth for a little bit of damage. * Tristram turns Lucius invisible. (Thanks, Trist, you're a credit to this team.) * Vahlka lays on the ground, very dead. * Godfrey continues to do that Warlock Thing, and crits one of his Eldritch Blasts. One of the puppers bites the fish. * Barkley sacred flames the aboleth, screaming with grief and anger at the top of her lungs as the aboleth bursts into radiant fire. The aboleth begins to dissolve and melt into the water until it is nothing but a puddle of slime. * Everyone rushes over to Vahlka's dead body and Barkley casts revivify - a few moments pass tensely as Barkley completes the spell. She touches the dented breastplate and there's this brief fog that glows around them, then suddenly Vahlka takes a breath, sitting upright and spitting up water and blood. * Everyone hugs Vahlka, who lay on hands all their disease away. Trist's dogs lick Vahlka's face and she is just... confused and exhausted and flops over. * Vahlka heals herself and trudges over to dry land to collapse over there. The party searches the room; discovering the corpse of a long dead Neolithid at the bottom of the pool of water. Olivia dives down to the skeleton and finds a chest which she pulls back up. * Barkley picks the lock and inside we find a Rod of Tentacles, a pair of very expensive looking gauntlets, and a bit of gold. * Vahlka implies that they had simply done the aboleth a favor by killing it. It appeared to be trapped here. We collect our things then trudge back to the Kuo-toa village where and rejoin with Desdemona, Boris, and Balefire. CHATZY 19 - "BARKLEY'S GREATEST HEIST" NEXT EPISODE